1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photoelectric composite wiring module that processes a large amount of optical signals transmitted and received by a transmission device, and to a method for manufacturing the photoelectric composite wiring module.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, infrastructures for communication traffic of optical signals have been rapidly improved in the information and communication fields. Optical fiber networks such as backbone, metro and access networks have so far been developed for a relatively long distance of several kilometers or more. From now, it is effective to use optical signals also in order to process, without a delay, a large amount of data that is transferred over a short distance, i.e., between transmission devices whose distance is a length of several meters to several hundred meters or between components in a device whose distance is as short as several centimeters to several ten centimeters. With such a trend, an attempt has been made to use optical signals for performing data transfer between LSIs incorporated in an information device such as a router or server or between an LSI and a backplane.
To build an optical signal transmitting structure, it is important to properly design coupling portions between a photoelectric transducer (optical device) and an optical waveguide or an optical transmission channel such as an optical fiber. For transmission of light emitted from a light emitting device to an optical wiring or for incidence of light transferred through the optical transmission channel in a light receiving device, the optical device needs to be aligned with the optical transmission channel with high accuracy in order to achieve thoroughly efficient optical coupling. On the other hand, when mass productivity and practicality are taken into consideration, it is desirable to mount optical couplers and LSIs used for an information device in such a manner that they may be easily removable and replaceable.
For example, JP-A-2006-133763 discloses a module having an optical device and an optical transmission channel. The optical device is aligned with the optical transmission channel by means of a guide pin for their optical coupling, while the optical device and an LSI are mounted by means of socket pins. Thus, the optical device can be aligned with the optical transmission channel relatively with ease. In addition, a mounting and demounting operation of the LSI is easy to perform since the LSI is mounted by using the socket pins.
JP-A-2004-233991 discloses a module having a substrate and an LSI. The substrate includes an optical waveguide and an optical device that is located under the optical waveguide. In operation, the optical device is adapted to transmit an optical signal to the LSI.